


A knight in training

by weird_au_ideas



Series: A kingdom to rule [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chaos gay Gale, Dragons, Fantasy, Found Family, Mermaids, Sweetheart Kaya, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_au_ideas/pseuds/weird_au_ideas
Summary: Before Gales first training day of becoming a knight starts,he takes a morning run and thinks about how he got to where he is.





	A knight in training

**Author's Note:**

> This is the backstory of the chaos gay,also known as Gale.  
It's technically also Kayas backstory in a way but idk.  
Anyways,enjoy!

Gale got up early,even before the first sun rays made their way to his window.He had too much excitement stored in his body to go back to sleep,so he dressed himself and went out for a run.The moon was still high above in the sky and stars seemed to wander on the sky like it was a canvas,the stars being the paint.It was a fascinating sight but Gale couldn’t focus on it.He went out of his sleeping chambers as quietly as possible,not wanting to disturb anybody,which is a little bit hard,considering his clumsy nature.Making his way past the long hallway with doors on both sides,no decorations in the hall because of the high probability it will get broken and a long black carpet,that had seen better years,laid out on the floor,he went down the big staircase that descended to the throne room and walked to the left side of it,where a door was barely visible.Pushing it open he went into the castle’s garden and from there on out he could easily get over the fence and into the forest that waited for him.Gale ran for what felt like hours,trying to get all that adrenaline out of his veins but who could blame him for being so excited?Today was going to be his first training day to become a knight!A knight!Thinking thinking about it again made him ran faster,footsteps sounding so much louder with the forest being dead silent,only the occasional wind blowing through the leaves making a for some a slightly unsettling,but for Gale,a relaxing atmosphere.He finally stopped running when he spotted a lake and settled near it,thinking a little break couldn’t harm.His body burned from the exhaustion and the wind went over his sweat covered body,which soothed his aching muscles and he lay down on the grass,staring at the sky with content in his eyes.Gale was so happy to be where he is now,with his sister Kaya in a kingdom where they live their dreams.And Kaya made it all possible,which Gale is so thankful for.Still staring at the sky,he let his memories wonder to where it all began.

Gale was born a dragon,what can easily be seen on him.Red and brown scales all over his body,with claws on his hands and feet,and probably the most noticeable thing on him,his two thick,bright red,horns that were seated on top of his head.Under the baggy clothing of his were broad shoulders and a generally strong built body.What wasn’t a surprise to him.His family is not only gigantic,but are also descendants from earth dragons.That gave them not only the power to manipulate the ground beneath them,but gave also gave them physical attributes,hence why Gale was always pretty well built.Since he was little,he admired knights for their courage and bravery,always facing danger head on to protect the kingdom with its people.Hearing a lot of stories about them through his friend group he badly wanted to become one but that dream was shot down as soon as he told his parents about it.Saying that he wasn’t born to become one.He never understood it as a child,why you had to be born to become one?Later in his life he realized why.The kingdom had its roles for the citizens to fulfill.If someone was born with specific attributes they would be trained since their childhood how to do their job.Never having the choice to decide made Gale his fists clench and grit his teeth.It was a horrible thought to think that the children there may never be able to do their dream work,just because society thinks that they would be more productive doing something else instead.So,he learned how to work in mines,getting gems and other valuable minerals,that will later be made into jewelry or used for construction.His heart clenched every time he saw a group of guards patrolling through his part of the kingdom.Seeing the life that he could never live.

Or so,he thought.One afternoon he had his work done for the day and went to get something to eat,before something caught his eye.From the position he was,he could only see a bunch of bright colors,some of them glistening in the light,which already seemed sketchy to Gale.In the part of the kingdom Gale lived,there were mostly dragons and some other strong built creatures that could get hard work done but none of them were so bright and colorful like the specks that he saw from the distance.Getting more curious,he started to walk towards those colors,starting to get a clear image.His curiosity got bigger and bigger each second,until he could finally distinguish the colors from each other,making him stop in his tracks at the image before him.A group that consisted mostly of mermaids,but also some other creatures,talking and laughing with each other seeming like a big group of friends planning to go to do something fun.Gale felt a little envious at the sight,sure he himself had some friends,but they weren’t that close and them often giving hurtful comments about Gale disguising it as advice.He slowly started to approach the group,wanting to greet them and maybe have a little small talk which Gale always enjoyed.A lot of the mermaids seemed intimidating to Gale,having longer claws than himself and having a _lot _of sharp teeth that could be seen when they laughed or smiled.Swallowing that nervousness down,he peeked around for maybe a less threatening-looking,and not occupied, person,and soon his eyes fell upon one.They were one of the shortest in the group,being half a face shorter than Gale with light brown hair in two ponytails.They had a simple red tank top and some black shorts to go with it.They’re face and shoulders were covered ind red scales.Gale wanted to get their attention but before he could even start to do that,they’re shining eyes landed upon him and they rushed to stand in front of him,staring at Gale with awe.Feeling a little uncomfortable by the hole that they stared into him,he cleared his throat and started to introduce himself,thinking that it would be a good start.

“Hello,my names Gale and I live in this part of this kingdom.Its pleasant to meet you.”

Saying it as polite as possible,he reached his hand out and waited for the other to shake it.But they didn’t.They looked at Gales hand like it was a puzzle they had to solve.After a awkward silence between them,in Gales opinion,something must have clicked into place for the mermaid because they’re eyes were back to that excitement and shook Gales hand.And their hold was crushing.They didn’t look it it,but they had strong hands that felt like they would break Gales hands at any seconds.Gale tried to keep his smile,he doesn’t want them to think that they did something wrong,obviously being new to the customs from the land.

“Hiya,its so nice to meet you!My names Kaya!”

The mermaid,whose name he now knew was Kaya,released their death grip on Gales hand and were flailing their arms wildly with excitement,seeming like they might combust because of all that energy they have.

“The land is so beautiful!It is better than I ever imagined and I met so many different people on the journey!”

Getting interested at the word ‘journey’,Gale looked at Kaya to see that their attention was on him again.

“Kaya,if it wouldn’t bother you,could you tell me more about your journey?I don’t want to draw conclusions but mermaids seem to prefer to be near large pools of water and this kingdom isn’t exactly known for having lakes or rivers.”

“Of course we tend to stay near water silly!We’re _mer-maids!_We are made for the water!But yeah,we are kinda far away from it now but for a reason!A good reason!A fantastic reason!We are traveling to a kingdom where we can be who we always wanted to be!I thought I could never live my dream until I heard a group of mermaids talked about it!I couldn’t even believe my own ears but it is was true!I had just had to go with them,so I packed my things,said my family goodbye and went with this group.We found some other travelers along the way that wanted to tag along and we’re all different but share the same goal: to decide our own future!Sorry,I probably rambled again like I do when I get excited over something and it was probably boring…”

Kayas voice getting quieter brought Gale back to reality and he started to panic,seeing that sad frown on them.So he quickly started to apologize.

“Nononono,it wasn’t boring at all!In fact it was really interesting to hear that,my mind just got stuck when I heard about that kingdom.”

That thankfully seemed to cheer Kaya back up,and before realizing what was happening,he got engulfed in a hug that squeezed all of the air out of his lungs.

“Oh that’s good to hear!You seem like a wonderful person!Don’t you want to travel with us?”

Gale face went blank for a second.He could leave this place.He could spend more time with Kaya,who is already the best friend Gale had and he could finally become a knight.Being able to reach a dream that seemed so far away.His eyes were full of happiness and maybe some tears but happy tears,calming Kaya down upon seeing them.He asked one of the group leaders where they were going to stay and when they would continue with their journey.Gale ran as fast as he could back home,food long forgotten and packed a bag with all the things he needed for the trip.He didn’t have many items that held any personal value to him,so he had more space for food in there.After being satisfied enough with his bag,he waited until his parents came home and told them about his departure.They seemed disappointed about his decision,thinking he couldn’t make it in outside the walls of this kingdom but couldn’t hold him back from doing it.They ate their last dinner like always,in quiet and Gale helped his mother with the dishes after it.Gale couldn’t even sleep,he was so full of happiness that he just lay in bed,smiling the entire night and thinking about the his future.

The morning came sooner than Gale would have liked it but it didn’t damper his mood.Saying one last goodbye to his parents,he ran to the Inn Kaya and the others were staying at and walked with them out of the kingdom he once called home.Leaving his past behind and starting anew.On the journey he spend a lot of his time with Kaya,asking about mermaids and their traditions,etc.He found out that mermaids are technically both genders,having the organs to make but also bare a child.Most of them use neutral pronouns but Kaya goes by female pronouns.She told about her family and how she had ten siblings,what wasn’t anything weird but really surprising to Gale.Gale said that he was an only child and could never imagine living with so many siblings.Kaya said that she was the youngest of them and that they lived in a more simple village.She always made the food because she loved cooking so much,but was always told that she could never make a future with it.She never told the names of her siblings,saying that the only thing that connected them was the blood that flowed through their veins.She didn’t have a strong connection with any of them and felt alone.That was until she went with this group and met so many people that became her friends.Gale thought Kaya was like a sister to him,a sentiment she shared after confessing that Gale was like a brother to her.They soon became inseparable,always there to back each other up.And they came to the conclusion,that you’re family aren’t just the people that share genetics with you,but can also be people that you have an understanding with and accept each other for the flaws that they have.The journey wasn’t easy,having to wander through all kinds of landscapes sometimes not seeing a city for days.But they could do it when they had each other.It almost felt like a dream when they arrived at the castle gates of the kingdom they heard so much about but it was real,so very real.Kaya cried out of happiness and had waterfalls flowing out of her eyes as she hugged Gale,and he himself let a few tears slip.They can finally reach that what always seemed so impossible.

Gale woke up as some of the first sun rays tickled his face.He sat up and noticed he was still laying by the lake,figuring out that he must have fallen asleep while he thought about his past.Getting up and wiping some dirt off of him,he went back to the castle to get ready for the lesson.Dressing in short clothing that would give him air to breath in,he swiftly made his way to the castles kitchen to have breakfast with Kaya,who was the chef cook there.Those mornings with Kaya where they would eat together and talk with each other about the plans they had that day were precious moments for Gale.But nothing can last forever,his empty plate was taken and being washed by Kaya who shoved him out of the kitchen being told that training was more important than helping her.He was ready to protest but deflated as soon as he realized that once Kaya has her mind set to something,you can’t talk her out of it.Giving a little pout in her direction,he began to make his way to the training grounds that were next to the castle.Seeing so many different creatures that all wanted to become knights made his heart sing with joy but one of them really caught his eye.A guy with really dark brown,almost black,hair with two beautiful dark brown wings that glistened in the sun.Gale realized that he was probably staring too long at him and quickly shifted his eyes to the ground.feeling his face warming a little up.Dismissing it as just being the weathers fault he took another quick glance at the guy who spoke to some other people.He was wearing a tank top that showed his toned arms and shorts,which caused that his stomach was a little visible.Gale had to look elsewhere,not wanting to be caught staring and definitely not wanting to explain why he was looking so long at the guys stomach but couldn’t find the strength to do so.Thankfully,a knight in silver armor with a sword at their side started to speak up,causing everyone to look at them.

“Hello everybody!I’m a royal knight of this castle and I’m here to train you all to soon become knights yourselves that will protect this kingdom with its people in it!”

After the knight spoke everyone clapped and applauded,getting ready to train for the day.He glanced one last time in the guys direction,seeing the brilliant smile that adorned his face and his skin seemed like it was glowing.Gale himself had a fond smile himself as the training started.

He couldn’t have asked for a better life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure the next thing I'm going to post is the character sheet to give a little info to everyone.  
But aside from that,I hope you enjoyed this little story of a dragon following his dream!  
Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
